


Assemble!

by Sahreah



Series: Assemble! [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Avengers AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Sahreah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the thing you never knew you needed: A Hijack Avengers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an Avengers AU that I made up with HoneyBeeez (check her out on fanfiction.net ^^ ) Well this is part I.

**Assemble!**

 

_Part I:_

 

People were screaming. They were running around in no particular direction. They didn’t care about their fancy dresses and expensive suits getting dirty. They were screaming and running into each other without caring if they knocked someone out. Pitch Black looked at his soon-to-be slaves and let his clothes transform into his black, gold and grey armour. His black hair was combed behind his ears. In one hand he held a black scythe. He held out one hand and black sand surrounded the people and made it impossible for them to escape. The people shrank back, afraid of touching the sand.

“Kneel,” Pitch commanded. A slight smile was painted on his face. Satisfaction was clearly warming his body when the people started falling on their knees.  “Very good,” he mumbled more to himself than the scared crowd on the floor. “This has to be your natural position,” he said louder, so that everybody could hear him. He stared walking through the crowd of kneeling people. “It’s in your nature to be submissive,” he said. The held his head high and looked at his new found folk “You were made to be ruled. In the end… you will always kneel.”

With that last sentence a very ordinary man gathered the courage to stand up. If it wasn’t for his immense bravery to his ground against Pitch, he would have stood out of the crowd at all. “I will not kneel,” he said. His voice was cracky and old. “not before man like you.”

“There are no men like me,” Pitch answered with a light chuckle.

“There are _always_ men like you…,” the man said without lowering his voice. Pitch eyes bored into him as if he was trying to look into his soul “Look at this brave man,” Pitch said, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him “and let him be an example.” He flung his scythe forward and black sand flew out of it towards the man. This would have been the end of the man, if it weren’t for a shield saving the man. A blonde head looked out of the shield, a shit-eating grin on the face of a short girl “You’re too slow!,” she laughed “You missed!”

Pitch sighed angrily when he recognized the voice. The girl was better known as the superhero Captain Cami. A few years ago, she had been a sick little girl on the verge of dying when scientists were giving her a last chance to escape death. They had been looking for a person to try a serum on and since Camicazi (Captain Cami’s real name) had nothing to lose, she agreed. To her surprise, the serum did not only make her better but fantastic! She felt stronger than before. She was faster, didn’t get sick anymore and so much more. Since then she had made it her job to make super-villains lives horrible.

“Captain Cami,” Pitch sneered and looked at the girl. Her long blonde hair stood in every direction.

“I prefer The Great Captain Cami,” Camicazi admitted with a huge smile. She walked towards Pitch and didn’t lose anytime attacking him. Her shield smacked him right into the face, sending him to the floor. Pitch immediately recovered and flung his scythe at Camicazi. The girl dodged it easily “You’re too sloooow!” she said mockingly and stuck her tongue out. To her surprise he was able to knock her down with the next blow, while she was overconfidently making fun of him. He was just about to bring his scythe down on her, when a buzzing sound was heard. Both Pitch and Camicazi looked up. A figure in a metal suit was closing in on them. He neared the bottom. The figure came to a halt a few meters in front of them, his feet crashing into the floor and breaking parts of it where he landed. The iron suit was brown and black with red details on it, like a dragon head on one shoulder. He wore a black mask with spikes on the top just like dragon. Small weapons appeared out of parts of his armour as he made his way over to Pitch and Camicazi. “Dragonboy,” Camicazi smiled.

“Captain…,” the boy in the suit answered. Pitch looked at the newcomer and let his armour disappear along with his scythe.

 

It didn’t take long for members of the Guardians to get out the plane they had brought along and take Pitch into custody. Camicazi and Hiccup, the boy in the iron suit followed them into the plane. In that very plane, a few members of the Guardians and The Gray Rabbit a.k.a  Aster Bunnymund waited for them. Aster eyed Pitch shortly before he took off with the plane. Hiccup took of his mask, making his auburn hair visible and was ready to get out of his heavy suit. Pitch had his eyes fixed on the windshield of the plane. He looked rather concerned. Hiccup and Camicazi followed his gaze and saw that snow was slowly falling from the sky. Camicazi raised an eyebrow “Are you scared of a little snoooow?” Camicazi asked grinning.

“I’m not very fond of what follows,” Pitch answered harshly. Hiccup wanted to ask what he meant with this when a crash on top of the plane caught their attention.

“What’s that?!” Bunny asked, his hands still on the steering wheel of the plane. “What’s goin’ on?!”

Hiccup grabbed his mask and put it back on. “I’m gonna take a look at it!” Hiccup said. He opened the loading flap of the plane and jumped out before flying up on the top of the plane. His heart leaped at the sight before him. On the plane sat a young man. He had snow white hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore royal blue clothes and grey armour. To his shoulders a cape as blue as his eyes was attached. The god of winter himself… “Jack…,” Hiccup mumbled. The young male looked up at him and flashed him a toothy smile. He walked up to Hiccup and pulled him into his arms. “Hiccup. It’s good to see you!” Jack grinned “And now get your mask off so I can kiss your stupid face!”

 


End file.
